1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picture frames and more particularly pertains a to frame device which may be mounted in the corner formed by two intersecting walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corner picture frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, such frames heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting in corners are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such frames are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,815; 5,154,384; 4,712,761; and 5,094,421.
In this respect, the picture frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ease of mounting and the possibility of multiple use of a corner picture frame.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved picture frames which can be corner-mounted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.